


Day Seventeen: New Holiday Traditions

by elizabethwcu



Series: December 2014 Fanfiction Challenge [17]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: DECFANFIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethwcu/pseuds/elizabethwcu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There’s some platonic hugging and touching and cuddling because I miss how affectionate they used to be and I think platonic stuff should be normal, dammit. I also apologize for the fact that I made Harry sad. I get in a weird mood around the holidays and I feel like Harry would, too, especially being on a break from touring and official shows until next year. I hope you guys like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day Seventeen: New Holiday Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> There’s some platonic hugging and touching and cuddling because I miss how affectionate they used to be and I think platonic stuff should be normal, dammit. I also apologize for the fact that I made Harry sad. I get in a weird mood around the holidays and I feel like Harry would, too, especially being on a break from touring and official shows until next year. I hope you guys like it.

It was all Harry’s idea. He knew that it was going to be some time until the five of them got together again for something that wasn’t a performance or appearance or some sort of promo, and Christmas was coming up and he missed them. So he arranged for everyone to gather at his house and just hang out, the only rule being that nobody was allowed to talk about work, unless it was reminiscing about something that already happened or talking about how much they’re looking forward to doing something in the future (and those were only added for Niall’s sake).

Harry had also asked the boys to bring something to eat or something to make, being that he was an okay cook but not the best. He’d gotten some stuff at the store to make cookies, thinking it would be a nice bonding experience, but they could also just eat the cookie dough if they wanted to.

So Harry got his house all tidied up even though the lads insisted it wasn’t necessary because, “we’ve been on tour with you, Haz, you don’t have to clean up for us.” But his mother didn’t raise him to be a slob, so he cleaned.  
The lads all showed up relatively close to the time they’d agreed on and Harry was impressed. Liam was early, of course. Niall was right on time and Louis and Zayn were late, but only by fifteen minutes, which is really good for them (they looked a little mussed when they arrived; whether that was from their girlfriends or each other, Harry doesn’t know).

After everyone got settled in, conversation came easy. It wasn’t long before everyone was making themselves at home, getting up and getting their drinks and snacks themselves and not having to ask Harry where everything was. It wasn’t the first time any of them had been at Harry’s house, but it had been a while and he’d moved stuff around since then.

"Hey, Harry?" Liam asked when they were alone in the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

Harry smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Yeah, Liam. I’m fine,” which is how Harry eventually ended up at the bottom of a One Direction cuddle pile on his couch, watching Netflix with his best friends.

Liam had sighed, then walked over and wrapped Harry in a hug. “You can tell me what’s wrong, Haz. I won’t make fun of you.”

Harry was the one to sigh then. “I don’t want to be that band that can’t stand each other outside of official stuff and has to be forced to be together for promo and stuff.”

"Where is this coming from, Haz?"

"I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about the future a lot lately and I really want us all to be friends forever and be at each other’s weddings and babysit each other’s kids and still have nights like this in ten and twenty years. I don’t want us to lose our friendship when we’re not famous anymore."

"Oh, Harry. We’re always gonna be friends. We’ve been through too much together to not be. Do you want to go ask the lads what they think about it?" Harry had nodded, and Liam led him into the living room where the other lads were spread out over every single item of furniture in the room. Harry had always been impressed at how much space the five of them could take up if they wanted, but also how little they could take up when necessary, like the one night the heat went out on the bus and they all cuddled together in the lounge to keep warm.

"Lads? Harry has just told me that he’s worried that we’re not going to be friends when we’re not famous anymore and I wanted to see what you guys think about that."

Louis, Zayn, and Niall looked at Liam with incredulous looks on their faces, then at Harry with sympathy.

Niall is the first to say something, sprawled out in one of Harry’s armchairs. “Harry, what are you talking about? I personally plan on having you all be best men at my wedding, and I expect great speeches from you all.”

Louis is next from his place taking up half of Harry’s couch. “Yeah, Haz. Us not being friends after we’re famous is bullshit. We’re gonna be friends forever, even if we don’t want to be. We’ve been through so much shit together that we can’t just get rid of each other. I think it says something that we can’t go more than two weeks without each other, and even that’s pushing it.”

Then Zayn from his place taking up the other half of Harry’s couch. “I was planning on having you all babysit mine and Pezza’s kids, except maybe Louis, so if we’re not friends I’m gonna have to find some other people who I’d trust my kids with, and that’s gonna be hard to do. We’ll always be together, don’t you worry.”

Louis was going to say something about being offended that Zayn wouldn’t let him look after his kids, but was caught off guard by the last thing Zayn said. “Did you just quote a Little Mix song to make Harry feel better?”

At that, Zayn had looked over at Louis and smirked. “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t. You can’t prove it.” Then Louis had jumped up from his spot on Harry’s couch and launched himself at Zayn, tickling him. Niall just watched, laughing when Zayn got the upper hand and started tickling Louis back.

"See, Haz?" Liam asked, kissing Harry’s temple. "We’re too crazy to ever not be friends. No one else would want to be friends with us, so we’re stuck with each other."

That made Harry smile. “Thanks, Liam.”

Niall saw Harry smiling and beckoned him over to take Louis’s spot on the couch, now abandoned with his efforts to regain the upper hand in his and Zayn’s tickle fight, which had moved to the floor. Liam squeezed in next to him, kicking at Zayn and Louis to get them to stop and get back on the couch. Niall got up from his chair and grabbed some blankets, then they all got up and rearranged so everyone was comfortable.

From one end to the other was Niall, Liam, Harry, Zayn, and Louis, all sitting or laying in ways that would probably be uncomfortable with anyone else, but it somehow works with them.

Niall ended up closest to the remote, so he asked what everyone wanted to watch. Harry said to turn on Netflix and pick a movie, so he did. About halfway through the third movie, when everyone else was asleep, Zayn nudged Harry to get his attention.

"This is nice, Haz. We should do this every year."

So they do.


End file.
